Broken love
by Yana-M
Summary: Un OS song-fic sur Naruto et Sakura


C'est Fini...Tu n'as rien qui me plait, J'ai beau attendre, tu ne m'as pas donné cet étincelle que je recherche prononce amèrement la rose en se retournant pour ne pas voir sa réaction

Mais Je t'aime...J'ai tout fait pour toi, que puis-je faire de plus? Le blond demande faiblement en baissant la tête et en repensant au bon moment avec elle.

Elle, Qui finalement l'avait choisi comme roue de secours après tout ce qui leur est arrivé , mais qui l'avait supporté dans leur relation et qui lui avait malgré tout donné ses meilleurs moments, dé fois il doutait même d'elle mais elle finirait toujours par lui sourire et ses doutes s'en allait aussi vite qu'ils apparaissaient.

...Notre relation est trop ennuyante et je ne m'imagine pas finir ma vie avec toi Dit-elle sans se retourner _  
_

Le garçon reste sur place éberluée , Il savait que ce moment viendrait ...Mais si seulement il l'aurait sû plutôt il ne l'aurai pas choisi et délaissé cette pauvre Hinata.

Il la regarde s'éloigner, analysant ses courbes et son corps,En cette fraîche journée de Juin, Elle porte un pull noir orné du symbole de sa famille et cette longue jupe blanche violette fendue sur le côté de ses jambes blanche et fine, Il repasse en boucle cette relation qui lui a rapporté la joie mais auquel elle y a mit fin rapidement.

Elle était son première amour, il devrait se battre pour la reprendre à ses côtés mais il savait que s'il persistait ça allait lui faire mal, Alors il la laisse partir avec regret et désespoir de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

Il rentre chez lui, observe l'état de sa maison et pousse un long soupir et accède à sa chambre, s'affale sur le lit et écoute Bruno Mars "_Grenade _" Cette chanson correspond parfaitement à leur relation.

_Easy come, Easy go_

_That's the way you live_

_Take, Take, Take it all_

_But you never give _

Elle avait toujours eu une vie facile, avec une famille, des amis et plusieurs prétendants qui convoitait la beauté des ses émeraudes, Quand ils étaient en couple elle recevait plusieurs demande et cadeaux tel que bijoux et autre luxes, Elle prenait tout mais ne les récompensait jamais et ne leur rendait jamais de réponse...quelle ingratitude!

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

Elle ne lui dirait jamais "Je t'aime Naruto, je ferait tout pour toi" et ne ferait aucune preuve, elle attendrait juste qu'il vienne à elle pour tout lui donner comme tout ces autres vulgaires prétendants.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

Tout ce qu'l voulait c'était qu'elle manifeste quelque preuve, qu'elle mette un peu de sincérité et d'amour dans ses "Je t'aime" qui à présent lui semble comme mensonge, il aurait dû le remarquer, le sentir dés le début, elle n'a rien de différent des autres filles, à croire que l'amour rend vraiment aveugle.

_I'd catch a grenade for you Throw my hand on a blade for you _

_I'd jump in front of a train for you _

_You know I'd do anything for you _

Il aurait tout fait, absolument tout pour elle, pour la satisfaire, pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés, il voulait à tout prix se favoriser des autres , montrer qu'il a plus d'originalité qu'eux, plus d'intelligence,plus de Classe que Sasuke..._Sasuke Uchiwa_ _,_ça a toujours été lui avant tout, elle passait son temps à répéter Sasuke est beau, Sasuke est Intelligent, Sasuke est Gentleman avec ce rouge aux joues qu'elle ne lui adresserait jamais , à croire qu'il passait pour du beurre à la fin.

_You said you love me _

_You're a liar cause you _

_never, ever, ever did baby_

Il se rappelle quand elle rentrait de sa formation de médecine, elle lui faisait ce faux sourire qu'il avait toujours cru vrai, elle disait Chérie, tu m'as manquer, parle moi de ta journée, mais dés qu'il commençait à déblatérer sa journée en art et décoration elle roulait des yeux d'un air ennuyé.

Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il réalise qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimé,_Sakura Haruno_, elle l'avait manipulée dés le début, menée par le bout du nez comme un idiot soumis, et quand elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait elle est partie, oui il se remettra de cet amour brisé mais ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

* * *

**Waah ça fait très trèèès longtemps que je n'avait pas écris, faute d'inspiration.**

**C'est mon premier OS de naruto *_***

**Bon comme je déteste le Narusaku (désolé aux fans) alors j'ai eu cet idée et la chanson correspond parfaitement à leur relation dans l'anime.**

**Voila, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à critiquer :D **


End file.
